Shelby Cobra 427 '66
|manufacturer = Shelby |year = 1966 |drivetrain = |displacement = 6997 cc |engine = Ford Side Oiler 427 |aspiration = NA |torque = 482.4 lb-ft |power = 484 BHP |pp = 536 PP |speed = |distance = 12.909 seconds |length = 3,962 mm |width = 1,727 mm |height = 1,245 mm |topspeed = 151 mph (243kph) (MAX) |0-60 = 5 seconds |gt5type = , |gt6type = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} The Shelby Cobra 427 '66 is a Road car produced by Shelby. It appears in every main Gran Turismo game to date since Gran Turismo 2. Although not initially available in Gran Turismo Sport, it was later introduced as part of Update 1.06, released on November 27, 2017. Colors There have been several different colors available for this car. They are listed per game below. GT2 and GT3 The colors are unnamed in these games: * White * Silver * Black * Yellow * Red * Blue GT4 and GTPSP * Guardsman Blue Poly GT5, GT6, and GTS * Wimbledon White * Silver * Charcoal * Guardsman Blue Poly * Ivy Green * Maroon * Red Description "The icon of American sportscars, powered by a large displacement engine." The Shelby Cobra competed in the FIA Speed World Challenge, a world endurance championship that differed from GT-class racing because there was no limitation on engine displacement. To defeat the rival, Ferrari, in this series, the folks at Shelby American fitted a large displacement engine into their race car, which came in the front of the 7.0-liter 427-cu.-in. "Side Oiler", a pure purpose-build racing engine. Thus, the development of the Shelby Cobra 427 was under way, starting near the end of 1964. The first prototype was complete in the spring of 1965. One problem that immediately arose during development was the strength of the chassis, or lack thereof. In comparison to the 345 BHP produced by the 289 engine, the 427 Side Oiler's 493 BHP was simply too much power for the existing setup. Phil Remington, in charge of design at Shelby America, determined that the suspension was the car's weakest link, so the side-mounted leaf suspension was abandoned in favor of a conventional double wishbone with coil dampers. The Shelby Cobra cleared its 100 unit minimum production requirement and acquired FIA homologation. The car first competed in the SCCA A production class at the opening of the 1966 season. In the end, 348 Shelby Cobra 427s were built with 88 of them being competition spec models or test cars. The 427SC is a road-going model with competition spec equipment. Only 31 of these examples were built. Acquisition GT2 This car can only be obtained by winning the second race of the Muscle Car Cup, located on Seattle Circuit Full Course. GT3 This car can be bought at the Shelby dealership for 500,000 Credits. An alternative way to obtain this car is to win the Spider & Roadster event, in the Professional League section. GT4 This car can be bought at the Shelby Legendary Cars Dealership for 530,550 Credits. GTPSP This car can be purchased for 530,550 Credits. GT5 As a Premium car, it can be purchased at the Shelby Dealership for 530,550 Credits. It can also be obtained by winning the Amateur Classic Muscle Car Championship in B-Spec. is a Level 12 car. A Standard version of this car can be imported from Gran Turismo PSP, but its use is limited to Arcade Mode only. GT6 This car can be bought at the Shelby dealership for 530,550 Credits. It is a detailed car. GT Sport This car can be purchased in the Shelby section of Brand Central for 2,000,000 Credits. Trivia *This is the oldest vehicle in Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec *In earlier games, until Gran Turismo PSP, it wasn't possible to purchase dirt and snow tyres for this car. However, starting with Gran Turismo 5, dirt and snow tyres for this car were made purchasable, thus allowing the car to be used on dirt and snow tracks. Pictures Shelby_Cobra_(GT2).jpg|The Shelby Cobra 427 '66 as it appears in Gran Turismo 2. In this game, this car is available only without stripes. The car shown in this picture is with the yellow color scheme, also available in Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec, but no longer available from Gran Turismo 4 onwards. Also, the car originally had a different front bumper. Shelby_Cobra_427_'66_(GT3).jpg|The Shelby Cobra 427 '66 as it appears in Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec. While the available colors remained the same as in Gran Turismo 2, the stripes are now present in some of the colors. File:Shelby-cobra-427-67.jpg|The Shelby Cobra 427 '66 as it appears in Gran Turismo 4. The front bumper of the car was removed. "Goodyear" tyre branding was also added. Shelby Cobra 427 '66 (Premium).jpg|The Premium version of the Shelby Cobra 427 '66 as it appears in Gran Turismo 5 and Gran Turismo 6. It now gains a new front bumper, with a license plate that says "Cobra", as well as a matching rear license plate in place of the usual indecipherable runes. The "Goodyear" tyre branding is also different compared to that seen in Gran Turismo 4. However, it was later removed in Gran Turismo Sport. Combra - America.jpg|GT Sport America Livery File:Usconl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 2 Notes Category:GT2 Cars Category:GT3 Cars Category:GT4 Cars Category:GTPSP Cars Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:GT Sport Cars Category:GT Sport DLC Cars Category:N500 Category:Shelby Cars Category:1960s automobiles Category:Convertibles Category:Cars with a one-make race Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars Category:Fastest production cars Category:Supercars Category:Cars that can have custom gauges Category:Cars under 4200 mm Category:GT6 Detailed Cars Category:GT5 Premium Cars Category:GT5 Standard Cars Category:Level 12 Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:Cars available in GT4 arcade mode Category:Cars available in GT5 arcade mode